What A Mess, What A Mystery We've Made
by stormyskies73
Summary: What happens when you take 4 ex-Warblers, infect them with Parvovirus XPB-19, and put them in an RV with the Virals? Some kind of disaster, probably. AU futurefic in which Klaine didn't get back together in Season 5. You don't have to have seen Glee AND read Virals to read this, just one is enough. Sorry for the crappy summary. Title from Part II by Paramore.
1. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Virals.**

* * *

**Tory POV**

It was only supposed to be an RV trip. I should've known it wouldn't turn out that way. Nothing is that simple when you're part-wolf. We always seem to get into some kind of difficulty, and this was no exception. A few days into our trip, we'd noticed a van following us. We had no choice but to try and ditch it. We'd succeeded, but had no idea for how long.

So now here we were , stood outside Shelton's cousin's apartment in New York City, arguing amongst ourselves. Well, Ben was arguing with Shelton. Hiram and I just wanted to get inside. Even Cooper- my wolfdog- looked bored.

"You're sure he'll help us?" Ben had been sceptical from the outset, and didn't seem to understand that WE HAD NO CHOICE.

"Yep." That's what Shelton said out loud, but inside he was clearly screaming _We've already had this conversation! Shut up! _I felt kinda bad for him. Ben may be my boyfriend, but even I could admit that debating against him is a terrifying experience.

"And he won't hit on my girlfriend?" Mentally, I facepalmed.

"I have a name!"

"David's not that sort of person." The boys ignored me completely. _So much for being Alpha._ "If he knows she's taken, he'll back off."

"And what about his roommates?"

"_The girl is mine!" _warbled the fourth member of our pack. Hi had been uncharacteristically silent up until now, but, sadly, the peace hadn't lasted.

"Shut up." Ben snapped, before returning his attention to Shelton.

"Blaine's still hung up on his ex-boyfriend, and apparently Wes is in love with his gavel-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Hi's sniggering.

"You do realise that we'll have to tell them about our powers, right?" _Finally, Ben makes a valid point._

"It's a risk we'll just have to take." Shelton sounded confident, but he was tugging his earlobe, a sure sign he was worried.

"Hey, Tory's the leader. Why don't you let _her_ make the decision?"

"_Thank you_, Hi. Why don't we just go inside and hide from the guys who may or may not want to kill us?" Without waiting for an answer, I knocked on the door.

It was opened by an African-American boy who looked vaguely like Shelton, but taller and without the glasses. (I assumed this was David.)

"Shelly!" he yelled on sighting his Viral cousin.

"Davy!" The two boys proceeded to do some kind of complicated handshake, which Hi attempted (unsuccessfully) to join in with. _Boys are so weird._ Ben just rolled his eyes at their antics, before walking in and flopping down on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" David asked, leading the rest of the pack inside.

"Long story short, we're being stalked by randommers in a van. Mind if we stay here for a few days?"

"Nah." David paused for a second. "Mind you, my friends are kind of weird."

"Can't be worse than mine." Ben responded before Shelton could open his mouth.

"David, these are the Virals. The girl's Tory, the guy on the couch is Ben and the fat kid's Hiram. The dog's Cooper. Virals, this is my cousin David."

"Virals?" David screwed his face up in confusion.

"We'll explain everything later." My attention had been caught by a photograph on a nearby shelf. It showed David with two other boys -one Asian and one with far too much hair gel - and another figure I assumed was a girl, although it was kind of hard to tell. Gel Boy had his arm slung around the girl's shoulders. All four were wearing blazers. David noticed me looking and came over.

"Those are my roommates. That one's Wes," he pointed to the one between him and Gel Boy, "and that's Klaine."

"Klaine?"

"That's what we used to call Kurt and Blaine back in high school." _So, not a girl then. _

"I thought you only had two roommates."

"I do. Kurt doesn't live here." Just then, we heard voices from outside. The door swung open and Wes and Gel Boy (Blaine?) walked in, bickering about something.

"Found him! He was camped outside Kurt's apartment again." Wes called triumphantly. Then he noticed us. "Who are your friends?"

"Wes, Blaine, these are the 'Virals'," David used air quotes around the word. "Tory, Hiram, Ben and Shelton." Cooper was sniffing at the newcomers' shoes.

"That's Coop." I picked my pet up before anything got chewed or peed on. _Ew_. "And stalking is not an attractive quality." Blaine looked embarrassed.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" We'd forgotten our promise to David.

"Okay," I began, "but you might want to sit down. It's kinda weird." The pack took turns explaining; about the parvovirus, about its effects, and about our mystery followers. By the time we'd finished, the three New Yorkers looked slightly shocked, but at least they hadn't called animal control or the police. That had to be a good sign.

"So, you rescued a dog and caught a disease that gave you wolf DNA." Wes summarised.

"Yeah, pretty much." Hi replied.

"Can we get infected?" Blaine looked kinda worried. I can't say I blamed him - Hi had gone into unnecessary detail about the sickness.

"No. I don't think we're contagious anymore." I reassured him.

"But how awesome would it be to have superpowers?" David yelped excitedly.

"It is pretty cool," Ben admitted, "but the secrecy is hard. We're risking our lives to tell you this."

Somehow, I didn't think that we needed to worry, though. I knew they wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of singing.

_5 o'clock and a fire escape symphony,_

_Spilling out across the road and the square,_

_And the sky's the same as your own, do you think of me?_

_Do the parks, and trees, and the leaves, reach you, there?_

I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I followed the sound to the window - and was confronted with the last person I wanted to talk to. After finding out the reason for the Klaine break-up, I'd turned against Blaine to the point of hating his guts, but, watching him staring out at the outside world, I pitied him.

**After the rain, in the lonely hours he haunts me, calling out,**

**Again and again.**

He glanced over at me after hearing my voice, before returning to the song.

_**Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning.**_

_**It's a fire, a fire, I cannot put out,**_

_**Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,**_

_**I can't go without and one of them is him.**_

_And now I walk these streets like a stranger in my home town,_

_Learn the language, form the words when I speak,_

_But he changed me, I'm his ghost since he came around,_

_And now I count the hours and the days in the weeks._

_**Passion and silence,**_

_**Every word, every line, a measure,**_

_**It's the science of the soul,**_

_**And his books, they breathe a reason and now I want to know...**_

_**Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning,**_

_**It's a fire, a fire, I cannot put out,**_

_**Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,**_

_**I can't go without and one of them is him.**_

_And you, with your new born eyes,_

_Have you ever loved a man like I love him?_

**Do you hurt but still feel alive, like never before?**

**Oh, Sophia, Sophia.**

_**Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning,**_

_**It's a fire, a fire, I cannot put out,**_

_**Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,**_

_**I can't go without ,**_

_**I can't go without him.**_

It's hard to hate someone when they're so heartbroken.

* * *

**The song used was Sophia by Nerina Pallot. Sorry for any inaccuracies and/or crappy writing.**


	2. I Just Came To Say Hello

**I still don't own Glee or Virals.**

* * *

**Still Tory POV**

I might be OK with Blaine now, but that doesn't mean I wanted to share a room with him.

"WHY?" Hi and Wes looked up from their conversation, David turned from where he was keeping watch at the window, Shelton stopped trying to hack the building's security feed and Ben shot a glance my way. Flaring. _ Oh God._

"What did he do?" The 'he' was Blaine.

"He mistook _me_ for Kurt and tried to _kiss_ me last night!" Wes and Shelton had to physically restrain my boyfriend before he actually attacked Blaine. _Possessive much?_

"I'm sorry, OK?"

"Do I look like Kurt to you?" I gestured down at myself. "_Not a boy!_"

"In my defence, I was asleep!"

"Has he always been like this?" I turned in the general direction of Wes and David.

"No. Until he got to NY he was normal." David shrugged. "I guess it's just cos he got here and his life was so different to how it should've been."

"How was it supposed to be?" I asked, curious.

"He was supposed to move in with Kurt. They were gonna get married. They were gonna be forever. Instead he's single and lives with me and...whatever Wes is. Maybe the rational part of his brain couldn't cope." I'm not normally an emotional person, but I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes.

"Seriously, Blainers, you need to move on. You have to let Kurt go. It's over." Wes said, placing his hand on my friend's shoulders.

"It's not over!" he snapped, eyes glowing golden. (Turns out spending 24 hours in the same room as a bunch of Virals isn't the best idea. Fortunately for the newest members of our pack, the virus didn't take as long to alter their DNA as it did ours. After one day of hell, they were fine.)

"Blaine, unrequited love doesn't always work out," I began, "My crush on Chance Claybourne ended in kind of a bad place, what with him going psycho and trying to shoot us and all -"

"See!" David called triumphantly. I glared at him.

"Let me finish! Maybe Klaine is the exception. I mean, you were stuck in the friend zone before, right?"

"Right."

"And I screwed up my relationship with Tory before she fell for me, and look at us now." Ben slipped his hand in mine and smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Why tell him that?" Wes muttered accusingly.

"Because we've been there." I was silent for a moment. Their story was full of heartbreak and hypocrisy, so why did I want them to get back together so much it hurt? I looked at the photograph, of the two of them carefree and happy together. Two pieces of the same puzzle. Now it was incomplete. _That's why._ My heart broke for them.

"Ok, enough of all this. Wes and I have given us all theme songs!" Hi broke in.

"Take it away!" I replied, trying to change the subject before I actually started crying.

"OK. Mine is 'We Are the Champions', for obvious reasons," We all rolled our eyes at this, "and Wes is 'Ignorance'."

"Why?" David asked - Wes was actually pretty smart.

"We didn't know any other songs that mentioned gavels." Wes answered.

"What's mine, then?" Shelton looked up from the laptop.

"'That Don't Impress Me Much'. He's smart, but he's never had a girlfriend." We all laughed. "David's 'Can We Dance?' because pretty much all his friends are crazy, and Blaine's '(One Of Those) Crazy Girls.'"

"I'm not a girl."

"But you're obsessed with your ex." Hi continued, ignoring Blaine's glares. "Tory's 'Something New', cos she's the leader of the pack-"

"But I hate Girls Aloud."

"Do you have a better song?"

"Yep. 'Just a Girl'. No Doubt."

"OK...That works too." The two Idiot Boys carried on with their speech. "Ben's 'Smile Like You Mean It' - he never does." Ben glared._ Harsh, but true. _Hi and Wes were unfazed. "And Cooper is..." Wes paused for dramatic effect, before they broke into the chorus of 'Who Let The Dogs Out?' _How original._

"What's mine, then?" We all jumped at the new voice - none of us had heard the door being unlocked. Stood in the doorway was the boy from the photograph. _Kurt._ Hi and Wes glanced at each other, racking their brains for another song.

"_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is-_" Shelton began, before the two crazy boys (and I _don't_ mean Blaine) joined in.

"_But I need that one thing! You've got that one thing!_" Blaine facepalmed. So did Ben, David and I. Kurt just looked confused.

"Who are you people?"

"Kurt, this is Tory, Hi, Ben and Shelton. Guys, this is Kurt." Blaine was practically hyperventilating. Just then, David turned slowly from the window.

"Was the van following you guys black with tinted windows and the licence plate QXY892?"

"That's the one." Shelton dashed to the window. "We have got to get out of here!"

"And go where?" Wes looked at us.

"Back to South Carolina. Before we left, I was working on a cure for the flares. Most of us are too far gone, but there's still hope for you three."

"Then let's go." Ben's voice had no emotion. "Sorry, Kurt. You need to leave."

"Wait! What's going on? What are flares? Who's after you?"

"We can't tell you. It's safer that way. For all of us." Eventually Kurt gave up protesting and left.

"Right," I said, turning to my pack, "We don't have time to pack. We have the essentials in our backpacks, so it should all be fine. Now-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." Blaine repeated. "I'm not leaving without Kurt. I can't."

"Are you crazy? We have to get out of this city! If you don't go, we're all stuck here! Then we'll die." I couldn't believe it. "You're being unreasonable!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go without him."

"Stop quoting Nerina Pallot!" I snapped. Then a thought struck me. "If you won't leave Kurt..." I paused, unsure of how the pack would take it, "then we'll just have to bring him with us."

"Now you're the crazy one!" Shelton shouted.

"What choice do we have?" I yelled back.

"He'll get infected!"

"Then it's a good job we're gonna find the cure then, isn't it?" They had no rebuttal. I closed my eyes and reached for my powers. After the initial shock wore off, I focused on spreading my flare to the other Virals (plus Blaine, Wes and David). The seven of us put our sunglasses on - we couldn't risk anyone seeing our golden eyes. After picking up our bags, we left the apartment. Kurt was still stood outside. _Well, he's persistent, I'll say that much._

"Kurt Hummel!" There was no going back now. "How would you like a free trip to Charleston with your ex-boyfriend, two guys you knew in high school, four random people you've never met and a dog, whilst on the run from people who might want to kill you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

"Too bad, you don't get a choice. Blaine won't leave without you, and we're in danger." Kurt looked worried. He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again.

"And there's one other thing you should know." I said slowly, before motioning to Blaine. _Maybe if someone he knew told him it'd make it easier._

Blaine removed his shades, revealing blazing amber irises. Kurt stifled a shriek. I extended my hand. "Welcome to the Virals."

* * *

**I had a better song for David, but I forgot what it was...sorry. I hope this chapter was OK!**


	3. Better If You Don't Understand

**I own nothing!**

**Tory POV (again)**

"What are you?" I'd guessed he'd react like this. I could smell his fear.

"We're Virals," I replied, "and by the time we reach South Carolina you'll be one of us, too." Kurt moved to back away, but Ben and Wes stopped him.

"It's not that bad." Blaine attempted to reassure him. "It's actually pretty cool. We get superpowers!" That's what all the new Virals had picked up on. Not the responsibilities, not the danger, not the impact on their lives. Just the powers.

"Yeah. We're humans, just with a little bit extra on the side." I added. He didn't look convinced.

"We don't have time to talk about it now, anyway," I started down the hallway. "We need to get outta here." I heard the others following me, accompanied by the newest member muttering about how crazy this was.

When we reached the RV, we explained everything. Kurt didn't take it anywhere near as well as the others had. Not unless you count passing out as 'taking it well'. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea._ Whatever. It was too late for any of us to back out now.

* * *

When he eventually came around, Blaine and I were the ones who had to calm him down. Ben was driving, with David waiting to take over; Hi and Shelton were playing Fruit Ninja; and Wes was polishing his gavel. _Why did he even bring it with him?_ I couldn't help wondering if they'd left us with the job on purpose.

'Don't hurt me." That was pretty much the only thing Kurt had said ever since he woke up.

"We won't." Blaine moved to put his arm around his ex, but reconsidered.

"Unless you sell us out, in which case we will not hesitate to end you." I added.

"No we won't." Gel Boy glared at me. _Doesn't he get it?_ I sent out a telepathic message.

_**Blaine!**_ He flinched at hearing my voice inside his head. _**What's more important to you, your life or Kurt?**_

**Kurt.**

_**OK, bad question. Let's try this again: what's more important, **_**the pack**_** or Kurt?**_ No response. _**Are you actually **_**considering**_** this? **_At this point, I had to end communication. It was just too painful. I turned my attention to the radio.

"Oh my God! I love this song, turn it up!" Without waiting for a reaction (and ignoring my lack of musical talent), I threw myself into the first verse.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

At this point, Blaine decided to join in, with Wes and David doing some sort of acapella version of the backing track. _Huh?_

**I need the other one to hold you**

**Make you feel, make you feel better**

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

**But when our fingers interlock,**

**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**

'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

_Ok, so apparently I've ended up in a Klaine duet...tri-et?_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_

_**But I'm into you**_ (I'm into you)

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

_I'm into you_ **(I'm into you)**

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_

_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_

_**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**_

_Maybe this is the start of something. Maybe if I stopped singing as much..._

**Recount the night that**

**I first met your mother**

And on the drive back to my house

I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_This no-singing thing is harder than I thought..._

_**And to your favourite song**_

_**We sang along to the start of forever**_

**And after all this time I'm still into you**

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_

**But**** I'm into you** _(I'm into you)_

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

**I'm into you** _(I'm into you)_

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

_**Yeah, after all this time **_**I'm still into you**

At some point in the song, Hi, Ben and Shelton had joined in with Wes and David, and the radio had been turned _down_. _What are we, the Virals or the Dalton Academy Warblers?_ Both, apparently.

_**Some things just, some things just make sense**_

**And one of those is you and I**

_**Some things just, some things just make sense**_

**And even after all this time **

I'm into you,

**Baby, not a day goes by**

**That I'm not into you**

_In about five seconds, they're gonna stop singing and make out..._

_I should be over all the butterflies_

**But I'm into you** _(I'm into you)_

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

**I'm into you** _(I'm into you)_

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

_**Yeah, after all this time**_

_**I'm still into you**_

**I'm still into you**

_**I'm still into you **_

Although there weren't any klisses, there was definitely something. That was when I knew. Even after all that had happened, Klaine were still well and truly into each other. Someone had to get them back together - why shouldn't it be me?

* * *

**The song was Still Into You by Paramore, in case you're wondering. Oh, and well done ****if you caught the Wolfblood reference!**


End file.
